


Intrepid

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the proud ships that had carried the name <i>Intrepid</i>, his would be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrepid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "intrepid."

Captain Malcolm Reed surveyed the pictures of earlier British ships called _Intrepid_ :  One abandoned in the Arctic in 1854 in a vain hunt for Sir John Franklin’s lost expedition.  One had chased the _Bismarck_.  One had seen Argentina’s surrender in the Falklands. 

The Yankee carrier had gone from World War II to the space age, picking up both Mercury and Gemini capsules, to a museum in New York, the FBI command center during 9/11. 

His would be the last.  He grimaced at the irony of his ship’s motto:  “In the sea, in heaven.”  There is no escape from fate. 


End file.
